Flying Without Wings NOW COMPLETED!
by Leiko Hikaru
Summary: A deaf 17yearold girl, making her way through life. She hides a secret that she seems to have forgotten about, but when she sees a few dogs, she is suddenly reminded of her secret and her past. What kind of impact will these 'dogs' have on her life?
1. Meeting Friends

Okay…. Well… this is my first Wolf's Rain Fanfiction. And it's probably going to suck. So please don't hate me! –Cowers in corner- lol, well I better get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no one in this story belongs to me. Except for Aya, and Masuki… Her pet cat!

* * *

Flying Without Wings

Chapter 1

As she walked to work, she watched the people walking bye, their lips moving, but the sound not reaching her ears. She sighed sadly and looked down at her feet, kicking a rock along the ground as she walked. Something caught her eye and she looked across the street. Meeting gaze with a large dog, sitting in the alley. Blue met crimson. She studied the collar around his neck. She looked back up at his eyes and was caught by surprise when she saw that he seemed to be studying her as well. She shook her head and blinked a few times but the dog had disappeared. She shrugged it off and continued to work.

"Knock Knock." A man wearing a navy work suit knocked on the doorframe of Aya's office, knowing she couldn't hear it, but hoping that she would see him. Aya looked up from her work after seeing shoes enter her office door and smiled.

"Good Morning Hoshi. How are you?" She gave him a lopsided smile, her r's and s's not sounding quite right.

Hoshi nodded. "Fine thanks. Why the long face?"

"I don't have a long face… I have the same face as everyday." Her lips moved down his face to his lips and watched them as they moved.

"No… You're normally wearing your 'This day'll fly by fast' face. Today you have your 'something's wrong with me… I need someone to talk to' face." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that she couldn't hear, but could see in his expression.

"Whatever." She said, shrugging and looking back down to the work on her desk. "There are ups and downs of having a best friend who knows everything about you…" She smiled at him, waiting for a reply. He simply shrugged and pulled an envelope out from behind his back.

"Do you have those reports? Boss wants him and you know how he gets when his reports are late." He said laughing and putting the envelope down on her desk.

"Yeah." She smiled and opened the bottom drawer. "Just finished them last night. Glad I did too…" She handed him the envelope and smiled. "Now shoo… I got some work I need to get done." She said, waving her hand to the door. Hoshi nodded and took the envelope smiling.

"Thanks, for a 17 year-old, you get a lot more work done than anyone else around here!"

"Thank you for the compliment and I would like to keep it that way!" She said, waving her hand again.

"Alright! Alright, I'm going!"

Aya smiled and looked back down at her work.

Later on Aya looked up at the clock on her desk._ 5:45_ She looked out into the rest of the office and saw it completely empty except for the janitor vaccuming one of the cubicles. _Guess I better go… _She sighed and put everything away and grabbed her coat, walking out of her office and locking it behind her. She exited the front doors of her office building and walked down the street opposite the one she had walked to work on.

"I guess its pizza again for dinner tonight…" She sighed and smacked her forehead. "Oh no. Masuki! I completely forgot…" She picked up her pace mentally punishing herself for being so neglectful to her cat. _Twice this week… She's going to be ignoring me for a month… _She thought to herself remembering her cat's prissy attitude.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she tripped over something. She looked over her shoulder and saw a dog pulling itself up from off the ground, closely resembling the dog she saw this morning. The dog looked at her and backed away the bracelets on its right leg clinking quietly.

"I'm sorry… Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Aya said softly, holding out a hand. He stayed planted to its spot and she sighed. An idea occurred to her and she pulled out the other half from her ham and cheese sandwich from lunch. She tore a small piece and offered it to the dog setting it on the ground. "There you go… You look hungry…"

He slowly lowered his head to the ground, sniffing the piece of sandwich and keeping his brown eyes on her, watching her intently. She smiled gently as he ate the bit of sandwich shyly and held out the rest of it.

"Here… You can have it…" She set the rest of the sandwich down and stood up, smiling down at him. "I have to go now… It was nice meeting you." She turned around and smiled, walking home quickly, realizing how much more Masuki was going to dislike this sudden curfew change.

He stared after her and picked the sandwich up in his mouth and eating it happily, licking his chops.

"Toboe!" A boy standing in the alley way looked at him, his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Get over here!"

The dog looked up and trotted over playfully and with the blink of an eye, was suddenly replaced by a young boy in a red shirt and green pants. "Hige! That lady was so nice! She gave me some of her ham and cheese sandwich!"

Hige sighed and looked at him. "That's nice. We've been looking all over for you for who knows how long, Tsume even went downtown looking for you!"

"Oh… Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just thought I'd go out and look for some food for us tonight…"

Hige's disappointed expression changed and he smiled, ruffling up Toboe's hair. "Just don't do it again without taking someone with ya. Got that?"

"Mm hmm."

"Alright, let's go home."

* * *

Alright! How do you like it? I thought this up as I typed. In case you haven't noticed, Aya is a 17 year old girl having to work for herself to make a living. She's also deaf and can lip read. Alrighty! R&R, so I know if I should continue! 


	2. Painful Memories

Alrighty! This is Chapter Two as you might have guessed!

Thank you Maria for telling me about that small mistake I made in chapter 1, I haven't written a fanfiction with a deaf character before, so it's going to take some getting used to; Okay, here we go.

* * *

Aya walked up to her house, seeing Masuki in the window giving her the worst possible glare Aya had ever gotten from a house hold pet.

"Ah, Masuki. I'm sorry." She said, unlocking the door and walking inside. She slipped off her shoes and smiled. She walked over to the cat and reached out to pet her, but only to pull it back quickly as Masuki nipped at her outstretched hand. "Well… I guess that's only fair." Aya said, sighing and walking into the kitchen. She bent down and picked Masuki's food bowl up from off of the floor, and pulling a can of cat food out of the cupboard. She opened it and put it into the bowl, setting it back down on the floor.

"Here Masuki…" She stood back up and walked into her room. She grabbed some pajamas from out of her drawer and changed quickly, tossing her work clothes into the dirty clothes hamper.

She sighed and walked back out to the kitchen, and reached down to pet Masuki again. She smiled when Masuki looked up at her and opened her mouth, mewing. Even though she couldn't hear it, Aya was relieved that Masuki was being reasonable with her again. She opened up the freezer and looked in the fridge.

"Pizza it is…" She said, pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer and putting it on a cookie sheet. She slipped it into the oven and set the timer. She picked up Masuki and carried her and the timer into the next room, sitting down and putting the timer on the table next to her, and Masuki in her lap while she read.

Masuki curled up on Aya's lap as she opened her book. A few minutes later, the timer went off and Aya continued reading. Masuki cracked an eye to look at the timer and then to Aya. She stood up and pawed at the timer and at Aya's hand, mewing quietly. Aya looked up from her book and smiled.

"Thanks Masuki." She pet the cat's head gently and got up, taking the timer with her. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" She grabbed a potholder and pulled the pizza out of the oven, setting it on the stove. She ate silently for a little while and when she finished she decided it would be best to go to bed.

"Come on Masuki. Bed time..." The little cat mewed and stood from her little nap and followed her. Aya crawled into bed and Masuki followed not long after, making herself comfortable on the pillow next to her.

-Dreaming-

"Where am I?" Aya looked around rapidly.

"You're where you are meant to be…" Aya's head whipped around furiously.

"Wait… I can… How is that possible?"

"Before the accident… Don't you remember?"

"Who are you?" Aya said, looking in every possible direction. "Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter… Aya… You're keeping a secret from yourself… And it can't be kept much longer…"

A sharp pain shot through Aya's back as she fell to her knees.

"What… are you… doing to me…?"

"I am not doing anything… You have done this to yourself…"

Aya winced as her eyes changed colors and she went through a complete transformation. Suddenly, a howl broke the silent night.

-End Dream-

Aya sat up quickly. She was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around and got up quickly, stumbling over to her mirror. She sighed happily.

"Just a dream… It's nothing to worry about…" She climbed back into bed and stared at her blank white ceiling. "But why now? It's been years since I last though about… It's nothing… The pizza was probably just a little expired… that's all…" She rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Alright… What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please! 


	3. Recalling Your Past

Alright! Here's Chapter 3!

Thankies to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The next morning was the same as every other day. Aya woke up, got dressed, fed Masuki, ate a quick bowl of cereal, brushed her teeth and then made her way to work. It was all normal until she saw them. She was on her way to work, enjoying the breeze. She saw three boys and a man walking a little ways down the street… and a pulse shot through her body.

_Where have I seen them before?_

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

_I… Who… Who are they?_

Ba-Bump  
Ba-Bump

She looked tenderly at the four, trying to regain any memory of them.

Black hair… blue eyes… 

A mental image appeared in her head for a brief second.

An x-shaped scar on his chest… 

Another image appeared.

Bracelets… 

This time, she caught a glimpse of the image repeatedly playing in her mind.

A collar? Those eyes… 

She quickly saw an image of the dog in the alleyway.

Dogs? In a field? 

She gasped quietly to herself as she stared at nothing, stopping dead in her tracks. The picture playing in her mind.

No… not dogs… wolves… 

Suddenly a whole scene played through her mind. Gunshots. A village in ruins and flames. Five wolves. A comrade dead… The picture stopped and she was pulled back into reality as she was bumped into from behind.

"Hey! Watch where you're going will ya?" The man said, pulling himself up. Aya stood as well and turned to the man.

"A strange way to greet a friend in the morning Hoshi, but I guess I'll let it slid this once." She said wagging a finger at him playfully.

"Oh… uh…" Hoshi smiled. "Good morning Aya!"

"Good morning Hoshi."

"What are you doing just standing in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"Oh… uh… nothing… listen, we better get to work. We can't be late."

Hoshi nodded and looked at his watch. "We have about 15 minutes."

"Alright, then lets go."

The two started to work and Aya spotted the four. She made a mental note to herself to remember those features. She studied them but was interrupted when she locked eyes with a boy in a yellow hoodie.

He looked at her and she pulled her eyes away quickly.

"Aya! C'mon! We're gonna get fired if we're late again!" Hoshi said, waving to her from down the sidewalk. Aya saw him wave and nodded. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

Aya… 

"I'm coming!" She yelled to Hoshi. Catching a quick glance of the boy looking at her, she quickly ran to catch up with her friend, leaving him standing there, staring after her.

"Aya…"

"Hige! C'mon!" Said his younger looking friend.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He put his hands in his pockets and fell into stride again. "Hey, guys. Does the name Aya ring a bell?"

"Aya?"

"You heard me, Toboe."

"Yeah… it kind of does… I can't remember where from though…"

"Tsume, Kiba? Got any ideas?"

"No…" Said an older looking man, a cross shaped scar on his chest.

"What about you, Kiba?" Toboe said, looking to a boy in a black jacket.

Then other boy were speaking to did not answer, but simply continued walking.

Toboe raised an eyebrow and looked at Hige, receiving a shrug.

-Flashback Mode-

"Listen to me Aya. Go, warn the others." Said a young boy, looking only to be 7 or eight, holding her shoulders firmly.

"But… What about you?"

"I'm going with the other three to help hold them off…"

"Please Hige. Be careful!"

"I will."

"You promise?" She said, holding up her pinky. He smiled lopsidedly and locked his pinky with hers.

"I promise. Now go! You have to get out of here before it's to late."

Aya nodded and wrapped her arms around him quickly, before breaking into a run.

-End Flashback-

"Aya? Aya? Mission control to Aya!" Hoshi said, waving a hand infront of her face. She looked up at him and he raised and eyebrow, handing her a tissue. "You're crying…"

"I… I am?" Aya touched her cheek and felt it to be damp. She smiled, taking the tissue. "Thank you, Hoshi."

He nodded in response and then sat down in a chair infront of her desk. "Do you mind telling me why you're crying?"

"I… I don't know…" She said, looking at him and wiping her face. "I've just been… seeing these… scenes in my head lately… I think they're memories… but I can't remember them ever happening.

"Well that certainly is strange."

Aya nodded after reading his lips as she spoke and gently tossed the tissue into the trashcan. "I don't know why…" She looked back up at him and waited for a response.

Hoshi looked at her and smiled. "I don't know why either… Maybe you should go home and get some sleep?"

"But… I have to get these reports done." She said, looking from him to the papers on her desk back to him again.

"For god's sake Aya. You're only 17! You need to take a break like the rest of us once and awhile. You've been working yourself to the bone for the past few weeks and I think it's finally catching up to you. Now go. I'll explain to the boss, okay?"

Aya nodded meekly and picked up her coat, slipping it on and walking out of her office. She turned on her heel quickly and smiled at her friend, now picking up the papers on her office and putting them away neatly for her. "Thank you Hoshi."

He looked at her and nodded. "Anytime."

She smiled again and walked out of the building, heading home._ I really hope boss doesn't get on him for that..._

She laughed, looking around. Her eyes landed on a familar looking kanine face across the street and she smiled. She quickly looked both ways and made her way over to her friend. She knelt down and smiled.

"Good afternoon there." She said. "I have some more sandwich if you're hungry." She looked up at the dog and smiled, as he began to wag his tail. She set her bag on the ground and dug through it, pulling out a bologna (a/n: i love how that's spelled! lol) sandwich. "I hope bologna's (a/n: there it is again! ) okay..." She said, setting it on the ground for him. He ate it happily and she studied how he looked, suddenly another image appeared in her mind. Her eyes shot from his face, down to his right paw and gasped quietly to herself as she saw four silver bracelets resting on it. (a/n: is that right? i didnt know how many and i took my best guess)

He looked up at her with concerned eyes as she stared at his bracelets. He whined quietly but when she didn't make any movements to look at him, he cocked his head to the side and barked quietly.

_Is she deaf? _He asked himself, barking again. He whined again and set a paw in her lap, attemping to bring her back to reality. She looked up and smiled.

"Did you like the sandwich?" She laughed when he wagged his tail. She nodded and stood up. "I'm glad. Well, I need to go now, maybe I'll see you around. Bye." She smiled at him again and pet his head gently before waving and walking back towards her house.

I think I really am out of it... There's no way that dog could be... Or... could he? NO! Stop thinking that! You haven't seen a wolf in 10 years!

* * *

Okay guys, there's chapter three for you, if you're wondering why there aren't any cliffies, it's because I basically suck at them, so yeah. Okay! Well, here you go! Please review and tell me if there's something I should add in or something I should know! But please no flaming! Thankies! 


	4. Memories Restored

Heya everyone! I've gotten some very scary and threatening reviews lately! looks around nervouslly So I'm updating! Just to make you happy! I love you all so much! tear Thank you! Thank you all! blows nose NOW! BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND! laugh If you haven't read chapters 1 and 2, trust me. you're going to want to, or else your going to be stuck in the middle of lostville, population.. you! evil laugh alrighty then! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and brought be back to the fanfiction world and here's chapter three for ya'll!

* * *

Aya continued to walk towards her house, continually getting the feeling of being watched. She looked over her shoulder a number of times, but to no avail. "I'm going insane!" She said, looking around her. She turned back around and saw her house a little ways down. She sighed and suddenly started to think of the dog in the alley, and the one she continued to meet on the street. _What if... What if they really are... they really are wolves? _She shook her head frantically, almost running into a tree. _Dammit! Concentrate Aya! Let's try to get home before you get a concusion! _She thought to herself. Another cold shiver went up her spine and she spun around on her heel. "Okay. Now I know I'm being watched..." She said, gasping. "Oh no! What if it's one of those perverts they've been talking about!" She started panicing as a light brown dog sat in an alley.

_Me! A pervert! Tch, Yeah right! _He thought to himself, laughing mentally. He had been following Aya home since she left the office. He knew he had seen her before.

_But where?_

He poked his head around the corner of the wall, peeking at the panicking girl, looking around frantically for a 'pervert'.

_Geez, these humans really _are_ mental! _

"Okay!" Aya said, quite loudly, startling the dog. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to come out before I grab my mace!" She said, feeling her legs turn to jelly. _I'm gonna lose it! I CAN'T FEEL MY TOES! _"I'm serious! I took karate for three years! Don't think I won't kick your sorry ass!"

Hige fell over from shock. _Geez! Some mouth she's got!_ He sighed and shook his head. _Might as well, I've got no other choice... _He quickly and silently transformed into his human form and walked out of the alley, his hands in the air. "Don't shoot! I sware I didn't do it!" He said sarcastically. Aya stared at him and gasped when she realized where she saw him before.

"You! Have you been following me?"

"Following? I wouldn't call it that! I just decided to walk behind you!" He said grinning.

Aya glared at him. "Didn't I see you this morning? Who are you?"

"The name's Hige..." He said, holding out a hand. She took a few steps back and he raised an eyebrow. "Alright then... Sorry for.. er.. scaring you."

"I wasn't scared!" Aya said, glaring at him, even though she knew it was true. She noticed the collar around his neck. She gasped quietly and her eyes grew slightly wider.

"Okay... Can I ask what your name is?"

"Aya... Aya Setsume. I've got to go now..." She said, looking at his collar quickly. Getting one last look at him she turned around and put her hands in her coat pocket, walking back towards her house. She sighed as she stared down at the ground.

Hige stared after her. "Aya Setsume. Holy crap! Hey! Wait!" Hige called after her. When she didn't respond or even cast a glance at him he sighed. "Guess not then..." He turned on his heel and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and walked the opposite (a/n: if that's not spelled right, you have the right to laugh and make fun of me... ;) direction.

Aya looked over her shoulder and saw Hige's retreating back and sighed happily. "I about had a heart attack... I betcha he was one of those perverts." She was suddenly filled with pride. "Yeah! That's it! And when he heard about my karate lessons he got scared! Or maybe it was the mace!" She laughed and pulled out her keys, seeing Masuki in the window, mewing at her. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

She slipped off her shoes and dropped her keys on the table by the door, and walked towards the kitchen. She opened up the cupboard as Masuki rubbed up against her legs. She looked down at her cat and smiled, pulling out a can of cat food and opening it. She bent down and emptied the food into her bowl.

Aya smiled and started towards her room. Masuki began eating her food and looked up at the window, starting to hiss. Aya sensed Masuki's discomfort and spun around, following the cat's gaze to the window. There sat the face of the dog from the street. She smiled and looked at the cat. "It's alright Masuki. He's a friend of mine." Masuki gazed up at Aya and mewed as her owner gave her a reasuring smile.

Aya walked to the door and opened it, looking over to where the dog was, but now, there stood a boy. Clad in a red button down shirt, forest green khakis, and army boots.

"What the..?" She said, looking around for the dog. The boy smiled up at her.

"Hello."

"Urm... Hi.. Can I.. Uh help you?" She said, smiling slightly at the boy and continuing to look around.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm just passing buy. Didcha loose somethin' miss?" He said, looking around as well.

Aya looked at him and shook her head. "Huh? Oh, No. Just uh... Nevermind..." She looked the boy over and noticed the bracelets on his right wrist. _What the.. I saw those on the dog in the alley today! But how can... Who is... What if... _Aya argued with herself. _First boy on the street... With the collar. And now this kid shows up at my door with the same bracelets as I saw on that dog on the street earlier! God, I've got to be going phsyco! Unless... What if he's... a..._ Aya was pulled out of her track of thought, when the boy moved so she was looking him in the eye.

"Uh.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine... Um... What's your name?"

"Toboe. What's your name?" He said smiling.

"Aya... Um.. It's nice to meet you Toboe... I've got to go now though... Bye..."

"Bye." Toboe said cheerfully and waving.

Aya walked inside and watched as the boy walked off. "I'm going insane... TGIF Aya... TGIF..." She said to herself. "Maybe a weekend of relaxing and a bit of shopping will snap me out of it." She said, sighing. She walked into her room and changed into some sweatpants and a tanktop. Then, walking back out towards the living room she grabbed her book and plopped down into a chair, beginning to read. Not long after, Masuki finished eating and jumped into her lap, curling up.

Aya closed her book later on and stretched, closing her eyes. Masuki mewed loudly at her because she had disrupted her sleep. Aya looked at the angry look on her cat's face and laughed, flicking her ear gently. "Oh chill. Little Miss Piss..." Masuki glared at her again and leaped off her lap and trotted into the bedroom. Aya looked at the clock. "Holy cow... It's 11 already?" She set the book down on the side table and stood up, walking into the kitchen and closing the curtains. She walked into the living room and closed the curtains on one of the windows. She moved to the next one and cast one last look out the window and closed the curtains. She locked the door and then walked into her bedroom. Masuki was laying curled up on the pillow and she smiled.

She climbed into the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Only to be plagued by unpleasant dreams.

-Dream-

"Aya... Take care of Leena... I have a feeling... That.. I'm not going to be.. around..." An older looking boy, seeming to be about 18, lay on the ground, a bullet wound to the shoulder, chest, and stomach.

"No! Don't say that Haru! We're all going to be together! Always! And we'll go with everyone else! Kiba, and Tsume, and Hige! And Toboe! And Leena! We're all going to go to paradise! Together!" A young girl was kneeling next to the boy, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Awe. C'mon Aya..." He said, coughing a bit. "You know I can't go... besides... I'll just slow you guys down... Tsume... wouldn't want to put up with me..."

"Well he's going to have to! You're coming with us Haru! We all promised Mom and Dad!" She said, shaking her head furiously. "We promised that we'd go to paradise for them! We all promised Haru! You can't leave! I can't take care of Leena by myself... You're all we have left!" She said, gripping the material of her pants.

"Now that... Isn't true... You both have Kiba and Tsume. And Hige and Toboe..." Haru put a hand on the her cheek, tears rolling over it while it was placed there. "Besides... I know... You can... do it. You big... you big... weenie..." His eyes slowly closed as his hand slipped from her cheek.

"HARU! HARU! NO! WAKE UP!" She shook his body and pounded on his chest. "You can just leave us! You... big jerk..." Her form changed into that of a canine and her dark brown eyes closed. She looked to the sky, a long sorrowful howl escaping her throat as the wind gently blew through her black fur.

-End Dream-

Aya sat bolt upright, screaming. Sweat and tears rolled down her face. "What.. What the hell!" She brought her legs to her chest. "Who are all these people..?" She stood up quickly and ran towards the hall closet, tripping over a shoe. She brought herself up again and opened the door to the closet, and tore through it. "C'mon... Where is it!" She continued to pull things out until she was at the back of the closet. There, in dim light, covered in dust, sat an aged looking book. She pulled it out gently and stood, returning to the bedroom and flipping on the light switch. She sat down on the bed and set the book in her lap, blowing on it as dust flew from it, scattering across the room.

"This is it... My past... What.. What is it?" She said. She placed her fingers under the front cover and slowly opened it up.

Immeadiately the first picture in the book, there stood an 18 year old boy, a younger girl upon his shoulders, looking to be about 6. Infront of him with her fingers forming a peace sign, grinning ear to ear, stood another girl, looking to be about 7 or 8. Beside her was a boy her age. Shaggy brown hair, crimson eyes, his arms draped across her shoulders and another boy beside him. The boy was smiling lopsidedly, his light blue eyes smiling as well, with his arms crossed. Next to him was another boy, looking to be younger than the rest, about the same age as the girl on the older boy's shoulders. He stood smiling brightly. The bracelets on his wrists looking as if they were going to fall off because they were so big. Next to the older boy stood another, about his age. His eyes looked cold and he looked as if he was trying to force himself to smile with the rest. His arms were crossed and his snow white hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the base of his head.

Aya ran a digit over the picture, smiling slightly as a tear fell from her eyes. "Now... I remember... My friends... This was my life..." She closed her eyes a bit as she stared at the aged photo. "Whatever happened? What happened to our plan...? To go to paradise..." Her eyes slowly moved from the picture towards the names written under it. She read along them and suddenly stopped. "Holy... Shit..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! BWA HA HA! lol

n e ways

i know that this is a bit different from the real show. someone pointed this out to me in an email not long ago. thank you for that! n e ways. in the anime, they are in a futuristic world, searching for paradise. in my story, it kind of has the same characteristics. its just a bit more present time. some one else also pointed out that they don't transform... which sadly i didn't realize until i had finished the first two chapters. the plot was already layed out by that time and i couldn't change that, so please dont flame me about that and i tried to change it so it made more sense but every1 at skewl kept telling me they liked it this way, so yeah... sorry 'bout that; okie dokie! a new twist has been added! betcha didn't know she had no idea why she was having those dreams and anything about her past! XD n e ways. R&R! see that button? right there? bottom left hand corner? yeah! thats it! click it! then review!


	5. Childhood Friends Reunited

I got back from skewl not to long ago and finished my homework, and i decided to work on my fanfic! just for you peeps!

i also wanted to mention that in this story, the plot is almost the same as the show. the wolves are hunted and constantly tracked and all that 'good' stuff...

the way to tell what is talking, thinking, and wolves communicating, here's a guide!

Talking: "Hot Dogs!"

Thinking: _Hot Dogs!_

Wolves Communicating: _"Hot Dogs!"_

n e ways, here it is! chapter 5! WOOT! XD

* * *

Aya eyed the names.

_Hige..._

She moved down a few names.

_Toboe..._

A sudden realization came upon her.

"Those boys! Oh my god!" She jumped up and looked at the clock.

_Hmm... 11:30... Oh well! Who gives a shit!_

She happily grabbed the first photo in the book, threw on her jacket and tennis shoes and grabbed her keys, running out the door and closing it behind her, locking it as well.

_I've gotta find them!_

Aya began running towards her office building, the sound of her footsteps echoing up and down the dimmly lit street. She skidded to a halt at the building doors.

_I know that they're from my past! But how in the hell would I know wolves!_ (a/n: for those of you who haven't figured it out, aya's a wolf, but she has no memory of it... her brother , haru, and little sister, leena, were also wolves, you'll learn more about them later... so yeah... on with the story!)

"Now let's see... I always run into the little one down by the corner of 91st and Ridgeview... Or, is it Ridgeview and 82nd! Dammit!" Aya argued with herself and randomly picked which way to go. She jumped down the steps and took off down the street. Not long after coming to a poorly lit corner. A shiver went up her spine and she looked around. "Gosh... Not exactly what you'd call welcoming..." She looked around again and saw her two choices of directions to go.

_Now if I were a wolf_ (a/n: he he! you are one dummie! O.O oh, sorry... ;) _where would I be hiding?_

Aya thought to herself for a moment and started to slowly walk down the darkest street. She was surrounded by run down buildings and dark shadows loomed around every corner. She shivered again and stuck close to the wall, her eyes darting back and forth looking for any other signs of other people here.

She walked by a large alley, and took a quick look to see if there was anything there. Because of the darkness anything that had been there, wasn't visible to her, so she continued on.

She continued down the street as something stirred in the alley. A light brown head of a 'dog' appeared from under a worn and used blanket. He sniffed the air and cautiously stood, peeking around the corner and seeing the retreating back of the girl from earlier that day.

_"Well, wouldcha look at that!"_ He said to himself, watching the girl continue to walk along. His ears suddenly perked up and a low growl was emmitted from his throat. He jogged slowly after the girl.

Aya continued on, looking around for anyone... or anything. Suddenly, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She swung her head around. "Hige? Toboe?" She said aloud, but instead of the friendly faces of the boys from before, seven brutes appeared out of the shadows, grinning mischeviously.

"Who's Hige?" One said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah! And Toboe?" Another next to him screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be mistaken. I guess I'll go now..." Aya said nervouslly, not waiting for a reply and taking off at a fast pace down the street.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" He said, crossing his arms. "C'mere girlie..."

Aya was glad right now for her lack of hearing, really not wanting to hear what they were saying to her, and she fastened her pace.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I said, 'Now where do you think you're going?' !" He yelled. When she still did not reply or cast a glance his anger level rose. He ran forward grabbing her arm and spinning her back around to face him. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question! What are you! Deaf!"

Aya looked up at him with frightened eyes. "AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM! NOW LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, struggling against his grip.

"It ain't happenin' girlie..." He said, grinning evilly again. "Why don't you come play with me?"

Aya shook her head furiously. "NO!" She said, stomping on his toe. "GET AWAY!" With that she took off, not even thinking about where she was going.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GO GET HER DAMMIT!" The man said, his toe throbbing.

They all took off after her, quickly catching up and surrounding her.

"Nowhere to run, girlie... Whatcha gonna do now?" One taunted.

Another laughed at her, glaring at her with cold eyes.

"C'mon now.. We just wanna play..." Said another.

The man who had his foot stomped on walked towards her, his eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You've really pissed me off now..." He said, continuing to advance towards her.

Aya's eyes grew wide as she took a step back everytime he took one forward, until she bumped into one of the other boys. He quickly grabbed her arms as she struggled to get away. _Oh my god... This is it... They're gonna rape me and then beat me to death!_ Her heart began to race as pictures of her ragged body lying in a ditch flashed through her mind. _No! I won't die like this! _

"HELP!"

Hige stopped suddenly, looking around. _"Dammit... Lost her..." _He looked around for a moment until a yell for help reached his ears. He turned into his human form and then took off down the street. _Shit..._

"Yelling isn't going to do you any good... No one lives here anymore... It's completely abandoned... Face it... You're alone..." The boy gripping her arms said, tightening his already death grip on her limbs. She bit her lip as she felt the pain shoot through her body and she dropped to her knees. The boy picked her up once more and faced her towards the obvious leader of the group.

He put his hand under her chin and cackled. "Oh, are we scared now girlie?" He said, laughing again.

"Damn you..." Aya said, spitting into his eye. He fell back a few inches and then glared daggers at her. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Aya took this hit full on and fell to her knees again. Her arms and face stung and her eyes began to water. _God... Somebody help me... _

Hige skidded to a halt and saw a ring of boys, something obviouslly happening in the middle. He sniffed the air and caught Aya's scent, mixed with the salty smell of tears. _Damn it... _Thinking for a moment and strategizing a small plan, he ran up to the ring and jumped over the barrier of boys. Landing on the inside he smirked at the surprised faces of the leader.

He took off once again and kicked the boy restraining Aya in the face and he fell backwards, tumbling into another boy behind him. Four more ran at him, quickly joining the other two lying on the ground.

Aya looked up quickly as she felt the grip on her arms release and saw Hige fighting off the brutes.

_Hige..?_

Hige and the leader of the gang stood and glared at each other for a brief moment before the gang leader charged at him, pulling a pocket knife out of his coat pocket. Hige dodged the attack quickly and jumped over head, landing behind the boy, turning around quickly on his heel and kicking him swiftly in the back.

There was a small crack, seeming to be the soud of the breaking of a spine, and the brute fell to the ground with a thump, laying on the cold cement.

Aya sat dumbfounded for a minute staring at the pile of boys behind her and the gang leader laying motionless on the ground. After a moment Hige walked up to her and offered her a hand. She looked up at him and took it, standing up.

"Hello again!" Hige said, smiling.

Aya smiled fakely in return and said, "Hi... Um.. You're Hige.. Right?" She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes a bit wiping away the tears

Hige nodded. "Yeah. That's me..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. Uh... You know I'm Aya... And I was looking through an old photo album of mine... And uh..." She fumbled the words around in her mind as Hige looked at her confused.

"Um..." Aya remembered the photo in her pocket and pulled it out immideatly, carefully unfolding it. "Do you regognize any of these people?" She said, holding out the picture.

Hige raised an eyebrow and carefully took the photo from her. "Uh yeah... That's Kiba... and Tsume and Toboe... And me!" He said grinning. He looked back down at the picture. "And that's... Haru and Leena.. and... I dunno who that last girl is..." He looked back up at her. "How'd you get this..."

Aya looked down at the picture in his hand. "Haru and Leena... They're my brother and sister.." She lifted up a finger and pointed to the small girl next to Hige in the photo. "That's me..."

* * *

Leiko: TADA! . . oh wow! HIGE AND AYA, CHILDHOOD FRIENDS, HAVE BEEN REUNITED!

Audience: awe!

Leiko: DID I HOLD UP THE 'AWE!' CALL CARD! I THINK NOT!

Audience: ...

Leiko: now! let's try this again! Ahem... TADA! . . oh wow! HIGE AND AYA, CHILDHOOD FRIENDS, HAVE BEEN REUNITED!

Audience: ...

Leiko-holds up call card-

Audience: awe!

Leiko-jumps up and down- yay-ness! free cellphones for everyone!

Audience: yay!

Leiko: pretend ones at least!

Audience: awe poop!

XDXD okie dokie! Review!

Plz and thanks you!

Leiko


	6. The Diary

Heya! I'm really having a lot of fun updating!

... plus... shh don't tell anyone... but, i've also been getting some... er... threatening reviews! XD

-cough-cough- thegeek -cough-

I also made some changes to the plot a little... So you might have to re-read ch. 3 to get it...

and also... I kinda jacked up ch. 2... so now ch. 2 and three are the same thing... . im an idiot... sigh so now i have to re do that one... BUT I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN IT- can someone fill me in please? maybe you remember? please please tell me! T.T im pathetic...

n e ways! on with the show! chapter 6!

* * *

Hige stared at the photo for awhile. "That's..." He looked up at her. "You're..." He looked back down at the photo. "How..." He screwed up his eyebrows.

Aya laughed quietly at his expression and smiled. "I thought I had recognized you... But I can't remember how we met... I don't even really remember anything about my past. Just that I had a younger sister, and an older brother, who died in a fire at our village. I've been having these weird dreams though... Last night... I dreamt about when Haru died..." Aya looked down at her feet, trying to hide her stinging eyes.

Hige looked up at this, his happy eyes changing to stern and sympathetic. "Hey... Don't worry about it... His death wasn't in vain..." He smiled fakely, but when she didn't reply he raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her and leaned over, whispering something in her ear. (a/n: i can't tell you what it is! you'll find out later though!) When he still got no response he became concerned. "Hey... Are you alright?" He said, waving his hand a bit infront of her face.

She looked up at him, her tears rolling down her face. "Huh? Did you say something?" She said, wiping her face on her coat sleeve.

"Uh... Yeah... But, nevermind..." He looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm deaf..." She said, grinning as if it was no big deal. Hige didn't take it so well.

"What! Since when!"

Aya read the expression on his face and smiled. "After the fire, I was taken in by foster parents. There was a care accident one day and I hit my head pretty hard. (a/n: i don't know if you can loose your hearing that way, but that's how it's gonna happen in this story;) The doctors said I probably won't hear again. Both my foster parents died in the accident. I kinda realized that for awhile death had been following me around... So for awhile I've been living by myself... Oh! And my cat, Masuki!" She said, grinning again.

Hige looked at her for a moment. "Man. Had a bit of a rough life since the fire I guess then, huh?"

Aya nodded. "Yeah... But I got used to it after awhile.. and it's kind of back to normal... Except for the not hearing part!" She smiled and then looked at her watch. "I've got to get home..."

Hige raised an eyebrow. "It's like, 1 o'clock in the morning... How far do you live from here?"

"Um... I live about 15 blocks away..." Aya said, looking up the street and then the other direction.

"It doesn't matter, because after what happened a little while ago..." Hige said, signalling to the piles of boys on the ground. "You aren't walking home by yourself..."

"Um... Okay..." Aya said shyly.

Hige grinned and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Alright. Lead the way."

Aya nodded and started off down the street towards her house, all the while looking at the ground, thinking of the dreams and memories she had been having the past few days. _So... He..._ She thought to herself, looking at Hige out of the corner of her eye. _He's a friend of mine... from my past..._

Hige noticed Aya looking at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled as they walked. She quickly looked away and went back to her thoughts.

_Dammit... But what is my past... I've been having these weird dreams about wolves... In the one last night I transformed into one..._ (a/n: i might have already said this but... (1) Aya thinks she's human and (2) Hige doesn't know that Aya thinks she's human... okie dokie? ) _Why the hell would I dream about something like that... And... Paradise... What could that mean..?_

"Which way?" Hige said as they stopped at a corner.

Aya was pulled from her thoughts for a moment as she stood at the corner. She looked up at Hige.

"Oh yeah, right." He said, grinning sheepishly, having forgotten that she couldn't hear him. "Which way is it to your house?"

"Oh.. Uh..." Aya looked around for a moment. "Right... I live down this street." _Wow... we've already walked about 15 blocks... _She thought to herself, noticing that she must have been thinking for awhile for them to get this far.

Hige nodded and they both turned the corner, Aya paying closer attention to where she was going, not wanting to miss her house. All the while, Thoughts were running though Hige's mind as well. _She's deaf... That's gotta be harsh... Whoever thought about a deaf wolf... I wouldn't be able to stand it... I wonder how she's gotten this far... _He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye, observing her features. Long dark brown hair. Blue green eyes. Frail face. _She hasn't changed a bit... _He thought with a mental smile. His eyes went soft and he smiled gently on the outside. "Still as beautiful as I remember..." He said aloud.

Aya stopped infront of her house and smiled up at Hige. "Thanks for walking me home..."

Hige smiled, pulling himself from his happy thoughts. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

Aya smiled again and nodded. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Hige nodded and watched her walk across the street. She turned around and waved and he returned the gesture. As she disappeared into the house, he stared at her door for awhile. Then after a few moments decided it best to head back. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie again, staring at his feet as he walked.

"She hasn't changed a bit on the outside... But she doesn't seem the same..." He said to himself as he turned the corner. He flipped this thought around in his mind as he continued home.

Aya walked into the house, slipping off her shoes and realizing she had left everything out of the closet, sighed. _I'll pick it up in the morning..._ She thought to herself as she walked by the mess. A sudden urge came upon her though, to look into the closet one last time. She did so, and back in the corner near where her photo album had been sat a litle red book, words scribbled onto the front such as "Personal! Don't read!" and "You read, You die!"

She knelt down and reached back, picking it up gently, noticing it being just as aged as the photo book. Walking into her bedroom and slipping her coat off, she plopped down on the bed, gently petting Masuki.

"Whaddya think, Masuki? Look like a diary?"

Masuki lifted her head off the pillow at her owners voice and sniffed at the book. She simply mewed, one silent to Aya, and layed her head down.

"Thanks a lot... You're a great help!" Aya said, rolling her eyes. The cat simply flicked her tail a bit and then drifted off to sleep once more.

Aya sighed and ran her fingers over the book. "I guess its my old diary..." She said, turning it around in her hands. "Looks pretty old..."

Just as slowly as she had opened the photo album hours before, she opened the cover of the book. The pages were yellow with age and the writing was scirbbly at first, improving as the entries went on. There was one entry in particular that had caught her eye.

_April 23_

_It's my birthday! I'm 14!_

_Today, Leena and Haru went to visit some of Haru's friends. He left Tsume in charge! He he... Can you imgaine Tsume taking care of teenagers! He kept acting like we had coodies or something! I thought that was halarious! _

_Me and Hige snuck off to the park and had lots of fun! We had a swinging contest, which we haven't done since we were little, made a sand castle, which we also haven't done for awhile._

_I didn't really notice how cute Hige was until today... I mean, He's got that adorable pudgy little nose! Ha ha! But seriously. He really is cute... I never really thought about it until now... I think the best feature about him is probably his eyes... I'm starting to creep myself out a bit now! I mean, Hige's just a friend! He's my best friend in the entire world! ..Right...? Argh! Now I feel all nervous! Man... I can just see Hige's face if he read this... He'd probably laugh and stuff and be like 'Oh really now! Aya's got a crush on me!' Then he'd go ranting and raving through the village... God! My life would be over!_

_Gosh... Anyways... He said he had to go get something out of his little bag and he ran off while I was working on the sandcastle. All of a sudden he tackled me and started to shmush sand in my hair! So then we had a sand war and went home covered in... YOU GUESSED IT! SAND! He he... Tsume had a cow when he saw us... But then he just kinda shrugged it off and went back to trying to calm Toboe down! I sware... I think Toboe had a bit too much candy! He he_

_Anyways, I've got to go... Haru is doing is checking to make sure Leena's asleep and he'll be in here in a minute, so gotta go! _

_-Aya_

Aya sat for a moment, staring at the diary entry she had written only 3 years ago. "So me and Hige really were good friends..." She said with a smile. She had to give herself credit for noticing that Hige was cute at that age. She smiled again and with that thought in mind, layed down on her bed, falling asleep with happy dreams for once.

* * *

Okie! I updated! Now remember! I need you ppl to tell me what happened in chapter two! plz tell me you rememeber! if you do i can use all the help i could get so I can type it back up... email me and put 'chapter two' in the subject bar so i know what it's for!

plz and thank you!

-Leiko-


	7. A Girl's Day Out

heya every1! guess what!

u know how i lost my ch. 2! well.. my bestest buddie in the whole wide world, new that i would dosomething like that so saved all my chapters and stuff on her computer!

yay!

three cheers for kiara-kun!

XD lol, n e ways, so she's gonna either give me the printed version at skewl sometime or email it to me...

so yeah...

here's chapter 7 for you!

* * *

Aya dreamt of that day. The one she had read about in her diary.

-Dreaming-

"Happy birthday Aya!" A boy said, holding out a box to a girl about his age.

"Yay! A present! Thanks Hige!" The girl said gleefully, jumping up and down.

Hige smiled and offered her the box which she accepted gleefully. She grinned. "Can I open it now?"

"Der! Of course you can!" He said smiling. Aya smiled again and sat down on the swings, Hige sitting down on the swing next to her.

Aya carfully untied the ribbon and opened the small box. She looked over at Hige and smiled and then lifted up the lid. "Awe! It's so cute!" She said, pulling out a necklace with a wolf charm on it.

"I thought you'd like it!" He said, smiling at her.

"Like it! I love it! Thank you so so so much Hige!" She said, grinning ear to ear. She jumped up and hugged him and unhooked the necklace carefully. "Can you hook that for me?"

Hige nodded and stood up, taking both ends of the necklace and gentfully placing it around her neck. She lifted up her long hair, moving it out of the way. He smiled and hooked the chain dropping it gently, as it fell around her neck.

She let her hair down and turned around, smiling and holding the charm inbetween her thumb and index finger. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks so much!"

-End of Dream-

That next morning Aya awoke, happy to have gotten a good 8 hours of sleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stared up at the ceiling. She thought for a moment and then got out of bed, walking over to her jewelry box and opening it. After looking through it for a minute, she pulled out a necklace, a small wolf charm hanging from it.

She smiled and hung it around her neck, looking at the clock and smiling again."Perfect timing! Shopping!" She grinned and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'The more boys I get to know, the more I love dogs.' She quickly changed into her clothes and slipped on her flip flops. She put her hair up into a messy bun and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She fed Masuki and brushed her teeth, then she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

The sun was shining and she smiled happily. People were bustling about, in and out of stores. She walked down the street towards the local mall.

She stepped inside and grinned taking a deep breathe. "Now this..." She said, looking around. "Is real therapy!" She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and walked into DEB, (a/n: i love that store! It's got the cutest shirts and jeans! ) Walking to the nearest rack of t-shirts.

The first that caught her eye was a orange one that said, 'I'm single, You're a surfer.' She laughed and put it back, trading it out for another one that said, 'You're a cute boy... I'm available. Get the picture?' She hung this over her arm and continued shifting through the shirts, soon moving to the rack of jeans.

She walked up to the cashier and placed her shirt and a few pair of jeans on the counter. She paid, grabbed her bag and walked out of the store and then headed to Rave. (a/n: another awesome store!) There wasn't anything she liked in there so she continued on.

12 stores, 16 bags, 230 dollars, and 3 hours later, she was ready to head home.

She tromped out of the mall, dragging her bags along. _This is a time I wish I had a car..._ She thought to herself, fantasizing about her dream car. She sighed heavily and continued home.

She finally made it to her door and dropped her bags on the porch, digging around in her purse for her keys. Little did she know she was being watched from the bushes just across the street by our little canine friends.

_"That's Aya!" _One said. He was lanky and skinnier than the rest, a reddish brown colour, and four bracelets rested on his right paw.

_"Yes Toboe... For the thousanth time..." _Another replied. He was bigger than his companion and slightly huskier as well. He was a light brown colour and a black dog collar was around his neck.

_"Are you sure Hige? Aya Setsume? Haru and Leena's sister?" _Said another sitting next to him. He stared at his friend with his golden eyes. His canine friend simply nodded.

Aya growled and sat down on the porch, dumping the contents out onto it. She dug around through the pile for a moment, picking up random things and then tossing them to the side. She pulled out a credit card and grinned.

"I've been looking for that!" She said happily, putting it in her wallet. After digging through her purse and not finding any signs of her keys, she put everything back into it and stood up. She looked around and shoved her hands into her pockets, digging around for her keys there.

Then she moved to the back pockets and still found no signs of her key. She jumped over the railing from the steps and stood up on a flowerpot and looked inside the window.

There, sitting on top of the kitchen table were her keys. She groaned and hopped down, thinking of a way to get inside. The canines sat and peered through the bushes, watching her walk around in concentration.

"Aha!" She grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, and hopped back up onto the porch. She bent over and looked into the key hole, not long after sticking the bobby pin into it.

She turned the door knob this way and that, until she felt it click. She turned the knob all the way and the door swung open. "Eurika!" She shouted, tossing her hands up into the air. She walked inside, and Masuki ran past her legs and out into the street.

"Masuki!" Aya said, spinning around and watching as her cat dodged around oncoming cars. Car tires screeched and the cat leapt up into the air, and onto a tree branch.

Aya shook her head and ran across the street as well, dodging every other car coming her way. She got to the base of the tree, which happened to be right next to the bushes the dogs were hiding behind, and looked up into it. Masuki had perched herself on the highest branch possible.

"God damn cat..." She said. She crouched down for a moment, and pushed off, intending to only jump to the bottom branch and then climb the rest of the way, but she soared to the top branch, landing shakily next to Masuki. She sat dumbfounded for a moment, as the cat stared sleepily at her. She looked down at the ground and realized how far up she had jumped. "My god..."

Masuki mewed and jumped up, perching herself on Aya's shoulder. "Okay... Let's see... If... If I could jump up... Then uh... I can... Jump down..?" She said nervouslly, looking down again.

_"What's wrong with her? Is she afraid of heights or something?" _Said a gray wolf, sitting next to Hige.

_"And you just assume I know, Tsume?" _Hige said, staring up at Aya in the tree.

Aya gulped and adjusted herself so she was crouching on the branch. She slowly edged closer to the edge and then jumped off, landing in a kneeling posistion.

She stood up shakily and walked back across the street, not paying attention to oncoming traffic. She walked up the stairs and picked up her bags, walking into the house and closing the door slowly.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "I think... I'm gonna be sick..."

_"That was... Um... Weird..."_ Said Toboe.

Hige nodded, joined by Kiba.

Tsume simply huffed and then stood up. _"If you ask me, I say she's been living with these humans too long. She acts like she has no memory of even being a wolf."_

_"But.. How can someone forget they're a wolf? It doesn't seem possible." _Hige said, staring at Aya's door.

_"How am I supposed to know, Porky?"_

After staring at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, Aya sighed. "So much for a relaxing weekend..." She said to herself, plopping down into a chair. She looked around for a moment and spotted her computer desk, with the unused computer perched upon it. "Maybe... Yeah... I'll just do some web surfing."

_"C'mon guys... Let's go..." _Kiba said, standing up and transforming quickly. Toboe, Hige, and Tsume did the same thing, Tsume and Toboe following Kiba. Hige stared after Aya for a moment and then ran to catch up with the rest.

A few hours later, Aya walked into the kitchen, only to see Masuki sprawled out on the floor. She smiled and knelt down to pet her, thinking she was taking a mid-afternoon nap. She set her hand on the cat's side, but only to feel no movement of breathing.

"Masuki? Masuki!" Aya picked up the cat and looked at her for a moment. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house, cat in arms, towards the vetrinary office. She noticed herself going unusally fast, but paid no attention to it.

She ran into the vet's office and ran up to the counter. "My cat! She's not breathing!"

The clerk stood up and held out her hands for the cat. "Give her here... I'll take her in back."

Aya nodded and handed her cat to the clerk and watched her rush off towards the back room. She walked around nervouslly, bit her nails, sat for a few moments, and then went through the whole process again.

After a little while a woman in a white lab coat came out and put her hand on Aya's shoulder. Aya turned around and began pummelling her with questions. "Is Masuki okay? What's wrong with her? Will she make it?"

The woman held up her hands. "Whoa Whoa... How old exactly is your cat?"

Aya stared for a moment and then replied. "She's pretty old... Maybe 10... 11..? I don't know for sure..."

"Has she gone through any stress lately?" The woman said calmly.

"Um... This morning she ran across a busy street and jumped up into a tree..." Aya said.

The woman simply nodded. "Well... We've discovered your cat might have a heart disease... We're testing her right now to make sure... It's not going to get finished for a few days... So why don't you just head home and check in with her tomorrow... 'Kay?"

Aya thought for a moment and then sighed. "Alright..." She thanked the doctor and then walked out of the office, and back towards her house.

She sighed and walked back into the house. She looked at the clock and realized that she had been at the office for hours. The clock said 11. She walked into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She knew she had locked the door and didn't bother with the windows. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she went into a dreamless sleep.

An hour later.. The kitchen window slid open and a match was struck. The match was held up to the kitchen curtains, the flame quickly catching it. The window was closed and the flame quickly spread up the curtain and caught on the cupboard.

Aya continued to sleep as the inferno spread throughout the house, until she was caught, completely surrounded by flames.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! XD oh nu! what will happen to Aya! with Masuki gone, she has no guard system to know that she's in serious danger!

-dramatic music plays-

O.O;

R&R!


	8. The Fire and The Saviour

hey guys! i've gotten chapter 7 up and im about to do ch. 8!

oh nu! aya's stuck in a fire with no means of escape and no way to know she's even in danger!

what will she do!

who will save her!

will she make it!

all these questions are awaiting to be answered!

* * *

The temperature began to rise throughout the house as the fire spread. Aya turned on her side, unaware of the danger.

Smoke filled the house, Aya taking it in quickly. The smoke filled her lungs and she coughed as she slept. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to sit up, but she was to weak.

She tried to yell for help but her lungs had been filled with smoke and she couldn't breathe. She coughed and again tried to move, only to topple off the bed and pass out on her bedroom floor.

Hige walked down the street a few blocks away and took in a deep breath. He caught the hint of something burning and began to run. He skidded to a halt infront of the house now noticably in flames.

"Aya!"

He ran up the steps and pounded on the door, only to find it locked. He ran around the side of the house and tried the windows. Finally finding the kitchen window, he pried it open, and flames and smoke poured out of it.

Carefully, he crawled inside, putting his arm over his nose and mouth. He walked quickly throughout the house, searching for any signs of life.

"Aya!" He called, knowing she couldn't hear him, but he was desparate to find her.

He kicked in the door to the bathroom, not seeing anyone in there, he continued through the house, the flames continuing to spread.

Aya lay helpless on the floor in her bedroom, unconcious, the flames slowly crawling towards her.

Hige forced open the door towards Aya's bedroom. He coughed as the smoke came rampaging at him. He fought against it and spotted Aya laying on the floor.

He coughed again as he knelt down. He ripped off a sleeve of his hoodie and placed it over her face and nose. He noticed an aged looking diary and photo album sitting on the end of the bed.

He quickly grabbed them and stuffed them into his hoddie pocket, and slipping his hands under Aya's body, he stood up, quickly dodging around a falling beam.

He made his way towards the door, trying to find a way through the inferno and embers. He hoped they would both make it out before the whole house fell upon them.

Hige made it to the door, but couldn't open it. He ran back towards the kitchen, dodging around another beam toppling to the floor. He quickly leapt up onto the counter and out the window. He tumbled across the ground, still holding tightly to the girl in his arms.

By that time the ambulence and fire department arrived. The firefighters jumped out of the truck and quickly hooked up the hose, trying to put out the fire.

Hige stood up shakily, holding Aya in his arms and carried her around front. They were both scorched and burnt. Someone hopped out of the ambulence and ran quickly towards them.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"I'm... fine..." Hige said. Coughing a bit. "She's... I think she... took in too much smoke..." He struggled to say.

The man nodded and Hige layed Aya down on the ground. The man tested her pulse and found it unusually slow. "I think you're right... Are you a family member? A boyfriend maybe?"

Hige's face turned red and he stuttered, "Wha.. No.. No.. Why?"

"She's breathing unusally slow and someone's going to have to do CPR..." The man said, checking Aya's pulse again.

Hige looked from the man to the unconcious Aya on the ground. He looked back up at the man. "If it has to be done then I'll do it..."

"Alright... Do you know how?"

Hige thought for a moment and then remembered seeing it happen once after a car accident. He nodded slowly and knelt down next to Aya.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up a bit. He checked the airway to make sure nothing was blocking it, and then plugged her nose.

He slowly bent down and began to breathe heavily as he moved closer. He took a breath and his lips touched hers. He blew into her mouth and removed his lips, waiting a few moments before doing it once more.

This continuation went on, with the man continually checking her pulse. After a few moments, Aya coughed hoarsely. Hige stood up and backed up a bit, giving the man (a/n: i dunno what the name of those ppl are that work in the ambulence duties and stuff... so he's gonna be 'the man'! XD) room to work.

Aya's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around a bit. "Where... Where am I?" She said hoarsely.

"Shh... It'll be best not to talk... You're lungs are filled with smoke..."

"Wha..." She looked around again, spotting her house in flames. "No.. My..." She tried to talk, tears stinging her eyes. "My.. Diary and... Pi.. Pictures..."

Hige remembered the two things he had saved from the fire in his pocket. He pulled them out slowly and walked over to Aya, kneeling down next to her. He smiled and held them out to her. "Hey..."

Aya smiled. "Thanks..." She said, taking the two books and holding them close. She sat up slowly and opened them, making sure everything was alright.

"You should be laying down Miss..."

"I'm fine..." She said, looking from the man and flipping through the photo album. She coughed, the taste of smoke filling her mouth for a moment.

Hige looked down at her worridly. "You okay?"

She nodded a bit. "Yeah..." She looked up at him and noticed his burnt face. "Hige... Did you..."

Hige nodded and smiled goofily. "Well, I wasn't gonna let you burn!" He said.

Aya nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thanks.. So much.."

"It's no problem..." He said, blushing a bit at her heart melting smile.

She shakily stood up, wavering a bit. "Where... Where am I going to stay..?"

Hige put her arm around his shoulder, supporting her. "You can stay with us until we figure something out.. 'Kay?" He said, smiling.

Aya looked at him blushing a bit. "Us..?"

Hige nodded. "Yeah... Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume too..."

Aya's face lit up a bit at the thought of seeing the rest of her childhood friends. Even though she had no memory of them, she couldn't wait to get reaquainted with them.

Hige smiled at her. "C'mon... Let's go..." Aya nodded and allowed Hige to lead her down the street.

After awhile, they stopped infront of a run down apartment building. "Okay.. Hold on..." He lifted her up into her arms and crouched down. He lept up into the air and landed on top of the building. There was a makeshift shelter there and sitting inside it was the dog Aya had seen at her window only a few days before.

She didn't really notice this a first though. She was too surprised at the fact that Hige had just jumped up at least 23 floors, without even a bit of struggle.

"Hey, Hige!" Said the dog. Aya turned to look at Hige and when she looked back towards where the dog had been, he had been replaced by a boy jogging towards them.

_Okay... That's definately weird..._

She whipped her head around for any signs of the dog. "Where'd... Who... When..." She said, looking from the boy to Hige.

Hige laughed and the boy smiled. Aya raised and eyebrow and began following their lip movements for their conversation.

"Toboe... Where'd Tsume and Kiba go?"

"Uh... I think Kiba went to get food and Tsume heard something about another wolf... He went to check it out..."

"Wolves! They haven't been around for 3 years!" Aya said confused.

This statement confused Hige and Toboe just as much. "But Aya... You're..." Toboe started, but he caught Hige's eye and stopped. Hige put his hand up hiding his mouth and whispered in Toboe's ear. "I think Tsume was right... Maybe she really doesn't remember..."

Toboe looked worridly at Hige and then to Aya. She sat for a moment and stared at the two, until suddenly a burning feeling started in her arm. "Ouch!" She said, looking down at her limb.

It was burnt badly and bleeding ,covered in blisters. She winced and bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Hige bent over and looked at it. "Ouch..." He knelt down and looked closely at her arm. "Hey, Toboe? Are there any bandages left?"

Toboe nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Okay." Hige picked Aya up again and carried her to the shelter. "Sit still for a minute."

Aya nodded and Hige followed Toboe to get the bandages. She sighed as her arm continued to sting, and reached up, pulling her hair out of the pony tail holder.

Her long dark brown hair draped about her shoulders. She layed down slowly and curled up, to keep herself warm and placed the wolf charm in the palm of her hand. Smiling, she drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

Hige and Toboe returned to a sleeping Aya. Toboe went off to find Tsume or Kiba. Hige smiled and knelt down, gently wrapping her burnt arm in bandages. When he was finished, he noticed the charm necklace around her neck. He picked up the charm and smiled again.

"You've kept it... After three years you still have your 14th birthday present..." He pushed her bangs out of her face and bent down. He could hear her rasping breathing and he kissed her on the cheek. "Get better soon, Peanut."

* * *

O.O ooooooh

why'd he just call her peanut!

you'll see!

R&R

sorry if this is too long, i just really wanted to write todai!

-Leiko-


	9. Jealousy?

CHAPTER 9! YAYNESS! XD

you guys have been so nice at reviewing for me! tear i feel so loved!

sniff sob you love me! you really love me!

oh by the way, i realized i should start doing a disclaimer... so here it is...

Aya: Since Leiko has been continually pushing aside the fact that a disclaimer is vital...

Hige: me and aya are gonna present it at the beginning of each chapter!

Aya: yeah! peace sign

Hige: okay, ready!

Aya: nod nod

Hige: okay! pulls out script and hands one to Aya Ahem. Leiko does not own anything concerned with Wolf's Rain...

Aya: Except for... Me! Of course! thumbs up and this story...

Hige: Alrighty then! All done!

Aya: Woot!

Hige and Aya: high five

Aya: now on with the story!

Hige: nod

Thanks guys! now... when we last left off, aya's house had burned down because of a mystery arson person! TT -sniff sob-

But Hige saved her! HORRAY-jumps up and dances-

But they both got really burnt... And Aya's arm got badly burnt too... -cries again-

But then Hige took care of her arm! HORRAY-jumps up and dances again-

Then she fell asleep and Hige kissed her on the cheek and called her Peanut. AWE-makes starry eyed face-

So now we continue!

* * *

Aya awoke the next morning, not in her bed, not in her living room, not even in her house. But in a makeshift shelter, freezing cold, with a very sore arm, on top of an apartment building.

She sat up quickly, but a sharp pain shot threw her body. "Gah!" She layed back down slowly.

Slowly a realization of what happened last night occured to her and tears stung at her eyes. "That's right..." She said, quietly. She held her charm in her hand again. The images of her house going up in flames playing through her mind.

Hige, Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe were consulting just behind the shelter.

"I'm telling you guys! She doesn't remember anything about being a wolf! The only source of her past she supposedly has are her photo album and diary!" Hige said, pleadingly. Toboe was on his side, having seen what had happened the night before.

"Yeah guys. We were talking about how Tsume had gone looking for the other wolf last night. And then she started talking about how wolves hadn't been around in three years." Toboe said.

Kiba and Tsume were having trouble believing this. They just couldn't grasp the idea of someone forgetting they were a wolf.

"You know, Porky. I was just joking when I said that yesterday..." Tsume said, crossing his leather clad arms.

"I know that Tsume!" Hige said, glaring at him. "But, honestly. I really think she has forgotten!"

"But how?" Kiba said, casting an unsure glance towards Hige.

"I don't know for sure. I guess she's just been living with the humans for so long... " He said. "It is possible. I know it's hard to believe, but you've gotta trust me on this!"

Kiba opened his mouth to talk. but was interuppted as a girl looking to be Aya's age landed on the ceiling.

"Long time no see guys!" She said with a smirk.

"Wha..?" Hige turned around. He stared for a moment. "Bl... Blue!"

She smiled and nodded. "Hey!" (a/n: juss so ya know... I'm not really a big fan of blue.. you might already know why... n e ways, so she and Aya are gonna be kinda enemies... . ; gomen nasai to all you blue fans reading this... please dont hate me! cowers in corner)

Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe cast glances at each other and came up with excuses to leave.

"Uh... I'm gonna go check on Aya..." Toboe said, running off.

Kiba soon followed. "Maybe I should go too..."

Tsume thought for a moment and then followed the two without a word.

"Hey! Guys! Wai.." Hige started after them, but Blue grabbed his arm.

"Where ya goin'?" She said, casting a smile his way. "Let's talk!"

"But..!" Hige said, trying to argue, but Blue pummeled him with questions and he was forced to sit down. Joining a conversation he'd rather not be in.

Meanwhile...

Aya rolled on her side, facing the back of the shelter, just as Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe came round.

Toboe crouched down and touched her shoulder. "Hey Aya?"

Aya turned her head and saw Toboe. "Oh, hey." She said,smiling fakely. She sat up slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" He said, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think a good night's sleep did some good for me." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled in return and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it! Oh!" He stood back up and turned to Kiba and Tsume. "Kiba a Tsume. Aya. You guys already know each other... but its been awhile right?"

Aya nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you again guys." She said to the two.

Kiba nodded. "Same here."

Tsume just grunted in response. He had no idea Aya couldn't hear him.

Blue sat and chattered away, as Hige sat and listened to her 'adventures' over the past year.

Finally he stood up. "Hold that thought..." Then he quickly made his escape to the others. "Thanks a lot guys!" He whispered quietly. "Now I'm stuck with her! She won't shut up!"

He said casting a glance around the side of the shelter. He saw Blue stand up and start to head towards them and panicked.

"Eep! Hide me!" He ran and hid under a blanket next to Aya.

Aya stared at him for a moment and looked up, seeing a girl join the group.

_Who's that?_ She thought to herself. She watched intently, reading Blue's words as she spoke.

"Now where'd that little goof get to?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Kiba shrugged, Tsume grunted again, and Toboe smiled sheepishly. Aya noticed that Hige was obviouslly trying to hide from her and decided to help him out.

Before she noticed her, she quickly lay down her head on Hige, pretending he was a pillow and turned so her back was to the rest of them.

Hige was caught by surprise and it took him a moment to realize what she was doing exactly.

Aya whispered to him quietly. "Just lay still..." And he did so.

Blue turned and noticed the 'sleeping' girl.

"Oh. Who's this?" She said, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Huh? Oh!" Toboe said, panicking a bit. "That's uh.. Um... That's Aya!"

"Who?" Blue said, raising an eyebrow at Toboe's reaction.

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. "She's a childhood friend of Hige..."

"Oh... I see..." She said, as jealously overtook her a bit. _Wait! _She thought to herself. _No need to get jealous. She's just a friend!_ Then she went back to her peppy attitude.

_God..._ Aya thought, stirring a bit. _I'm getting nervous... Who is that?_

Blue smiled. "Oh! She's waking up!"

"Huh? Oh.. Uh.. sure..." Toboe said, casting an unsure glance at Aya.

"Hi there! I'm Blue!" Blue said to Aya's back. When she didn't reply she raised an eyebrow. "What is she? Deaf?"

"Actually, yeah..." Kiba said, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

Blue bit her lip. "Oh... Sorry..."

Toboe knelt down again and touched Aya's shoulder.

She stirred a bit, and pretended to 'wake up'. She sat up and turned around, rubbing her eyes and looked at the four. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Blue smiled and nudged Kiba. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Huh? Oh.. Sure..." Kiba nodded. Aya noticed Blue's gesture and looked at them. "Hey Aya?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Blue... Hige's... er.. friend... Blue, This is Aya... Hige's friend."

Blue smiled and reached out a hand. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Aya."

Aya smiled in return and nodded, shaking her hand. "Same here."

Blue stood up and looked at all of them. "You're sure none of you saw where Hige went?"

"Oh," Aya piped up. "I think I saw him going down the street a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Blue asked, looking down the street, not even noticing that a few minutes ago Aya was supposedly asleep.

Aya nodded and Blue smiled. "Thanks guys!" With that she went to the edge of the building and jumped off, landing gracefully on the street and starting down it.

Hige poked his head out from under the blanket. "Is she gone?" He said nervouslly, looking around.

Aya laughed. "Yeah, she's gone." She smiled at him as he crawled out from under his hiding place.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much Aya! I owe you one!" He said grinning.

She smiled. "It's no problem. But, mind telling me why you were running from her in the first place?"

"Uh.. He he... It's a funny story actually..." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Tsume grunted. "Just tell her porky..." He said rolling his eyes.

Hige glared at Tsume and then sighed. "She's my ex-girlfriend..." He said, looking away from Aya, not wanting to see her reaction.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

lol, XD

n e ways

So blue is Hige's EX- girlfriend... XD

but i guess he didn't want aya to know...

surprise surprise... and no wonder he's running away! XD she's a total chatterbox.. that's probably a bit OOC for blue... but that's the only way i could see her... im sorry! please dont hurt me!

just review and tell me what you think, but please dont flame! T.T flames make me sad... sniff sob

plz and thank you

Leiko


	10. Returning Home

heya guys! whats up!

chapter 10 already!

sheesh!

thanks for the reviews and just to answer your question Mr. thegeek dude...

ahem!

Aya is deaf. As you all know. She cant hear the boys talking but can lip read!

i realized that in that one chappie where toboe came to her house i made a little mistake there... but yeah other than that! XD

Like, when hige asked 'Is she gone?' Aya had seen him poke his head from out of under the blanket and had looked at him before he said it. And when he did, she read his lips so she could know what he was saying! aint that kewl! XD

lol, n e ways... lets get this party on the road!

Aya: WAIT! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING!

Me: O.O I am?

Hige: yeah!

Aya and Hige: THE DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOT!

Me: Oh yeah! Okie pokie... Here's the disclaimer! Ahem... I do not ow- OH LOOK A CHICKEN-chases after it-

Hige and Aya-anime fall-

Aya: She's pathetic..

Hige-nod nod-

Aya-sigh- n e ways... ahem! LEIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

Hige: EXCEPT FOR AYA AND THE STORY ITSELF!

Me-gets bored of chasing the chicken- OKAY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Aya looked at Hige and then looked down at her crossed legs. "I see..."

There was silence for a moment as thoughts of Hige and that girl together ran through her mind. Her face flushed for a moment and she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Then the thought of her beloved cat came to mind.

"Crap..." She said, running her fingers through her hair. Hige looked up and she smiled at him. "Masuki got sick awhile before the fire and I left her at the vet's... I've got to go check on her pretty soon..."

Hige nodded, realizing this was the perfect chance to get away from Blue and to get to know Aya again. "I could take you if you want..."

"Really?"

Hige smiled and nodded again. "Sure!"

Aya smiled. "Alright."

"Okay, let's go..." Hige stood up and offered Aya a hand. She took it and stood up gingerly. They walked to the edge of the building and Hige thought for a minute. Aya turned to him.

"What is it?"

"I wanna try something... I'm gonna jump down... And then you jump down after me... 'Kay?"

"But! I'll break my neck!"

Hige laughed. "No you won't! I promise!"

Aya looked over the edge of the building she felt her legs go limp for a moment. A shiver went up her spine and she gulped. She cast a nervous glance at Hige and he gave her a reasurring smile. She nodded a bit and he smiled again. "Okay. I'll wave my arms when you need to jump... 'Kay?"

She nodded again and watched him jump off the building, landing effortlessly on the ground below. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Toboe, Kiba, and Tsume. Toboe smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "C'mon Aya! You can do it!"

She walked closer to the edge of the building and saw Hige on the ground. He waved his arms and she closed her eyes tightly, jumping off the side of the building. She opened her eyes on the way down. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the bottom.

She watched the windows fly by on the building and smiled as the wind ran through her hair. She looked down and realized that the ground was flying towards her and she was overcome with fear. She screamed inwardly. Aya took a deep breath. "I can do this..." She opened her eyes and looked back down towards the ground. She braced herself as the ground rapidly approached.

He landed on the ground, a lot more easily than she thought she would and smiled. Obviouslly proud of herself.

Hige grinned at her as she jumped up and smiled again.

After Aya calmed down they started towards the Vet's office. It was silent for a moment, but the silence then became awkward as Aya realized they were walking down her street. Or at least her previous one. And towards what used to be her house.

Tears stung at her eyes as she saw the burnt rubble, in a heap where her house used to stand. She stopped and stood staring at it.

Hige stood behind her, looking at her solemnly. He stared for a moment until she began across the street. He reached out to stop her but decided against it.

Aya entered what remained of her house, stepping over fallen ceiling beams. She walked into what remained of her bedroom.

She looked around a bit. Remebering how peaceful it was just the day before. Hige walked up behind her as she let her eyes wander about the remains of her house. Suprisingly she noticed that her closet doors were still standing. She walked over and opened the doors. Nothing remained inside the closet except a few boxes and the bag from the mall earlier. She realized that she was still wearing her pajamas and bent down, pulling out some jeans and a shirt.

She turned and smiled at Hige. "Can't go around wearing my pajamas the rest of my life!" She said, laughing. She looked around and just shrugged. She walked into the closet and closed the doors. It wasn't much in tact but was good enough for changing her clothes. She did so and walked back out, slipping into her combat boots.

"That's better!" She said smiling. Hige looked her up and down and nodded. She looked around again, the smile fading from her face. She walked around somemore and layed down in the middle of what used to be the living room. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Wanna know something?" She said, cracking an eye to look at Hige.

He raised and eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled again and closed her eyes. "If I just kind of imagine, it feels like I'm laying in my favorite chair right now... Masuki's probably sprawled out on the floor infront of me... It feels just like any other day..."

She sat up and crossed her legs. Hige smiled and came to sit next to her. The was a silence for a minute as Aya continued to let her eyes wander about the room.

Tears stung at her eyes and she walked past Hige.

"C'mon... We gotta get to the vet's office..." She said, walking out onto the lawn.

Hige raised an eyebrow and followed close behind. When she stopped on the lawn he put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to face him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Aya.." He said. His eyes sympathetic.

She looked away, quickly wiping the tears. "I.. I'm fine... Just have something in my eye."

Hige put both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Before she could do or say anything, he pulled her close to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"It's okay to cry..." He whispered in her ear. He knew he couldn't hear him, but it was comforting to him to try to stop her tears.

Aya felt the blood rush to her face. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. 'Don't cry Aya... Don't cry...' She thought to herself. Of course it didn't work and the tears came to the surface, falling gently down her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around Hige and sobbed into his chest.

'Why do I feel so comfortable?' She thought as she cried. 'He's so warm... I can feel his breath on my head... Why does this feel so familiar?'

* * *

Sorry if it's short!

I'm not having a very good day.. Family crisis... But I'm gonna go spend the night at a friend's house later on so maybe I can just chill for a little while... Yeah...

If I don't update in awhile it's because of the whole family problem thing...

Okay, R&R

Ja!  
Leiko


	11. Betrayal

-drumroll- IM BA-ACK! LoL. Okie pokie. I'm supposed to be doing homework... but I felt like doing this... so... HA! whacks math book with a rubber mallet

n.n

Okay then!

CHAPTER 11!

-boogies around-

Hige and Aya are getting ready so there isn't gonna be any disclaimer today...

Kiba: No.. You're just to lazy to type it yourself...

Me: Oh shut up you...

Kiba: Whatever..

* * *

Aya cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. And Hige held her the whole time. Never letting go, never loosening his grip.

They stood there for what seemed like forever until they were interupted.

"H-Hige...?"

Hige looked over his shoulder to see the hurt blue eyes staring at him.

"Blue! Uh..." He looked from Blue to Aya and back to Blue again, blushing a deep red.

"How... How could you..? HOW COULD YOU!" Tears fell from Blue's eyes and she ran off.

"Blue! Wait!" Hige yelled, starting to run after her. He stopped and turned to Aya.

She smiled at him and waved her hand. "Go on... You've gotta talk to her and I've gotta get to the vet's... I'll be fine..."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Go on. You'll lose her..." She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

Hige nodded and then ran off.

Aya watched him run around the corner and then sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and then made her way to the vet's office.

With Hige

Hige ran down the street and then slowed to a jog. "Damn. Where'd she go?" He said looking around.

"Looking for me, hun?" Blue said coldly, stepping out of the shadows.

Hige spun on his heel and looked at her. "Now, before you go and start yelling at me, gimme a chance to explai-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT, HIGE! That you're cheating on me!"

Hige nearly fell over. "Firstly, That hug was just to comfort Aya! She has no home Blue! She has nothing! And secondly, How can I be cheating on you if there's nothing between us! Tell me that!"

Blue stared for a moment, obviously taken for words. "Nothing... Between us..? What.. What do you mean...?"

Hige groaned and closed his eyes, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. "You know exactly what I mean Blue. We're broken up. You can't act like we never split up when you're the one who broke up with me." He cracked open and eye and looked at her. "Deal with it Blue. What's done is done. There's no way to go back. And to tell you the truth I honestly don't want to..."

Blue opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Then she opened it once more. "But.. I still love you..."

"Then tell me... Why did you do so many hurtful things when you broke up with me? An 'It's over.' Would have been fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"You spit in my eye... Kicked me. Slapped me three times... pulled my hair..." Hige said counting off on his fingers. "You called me a bastard, and said I should 'Go to Hell'... Shall I continue...?" He said, pausing and looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

Blue stared at him silently. You could tell by the look in her eyes that all those things that he had said were true. Finally Hige shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "You think what you want to think Blue. But I don't love you anymore..." He stopped as thoughts of Aya ran through his head. "And I can't..." With that he walked off once again, back towards where Aya and Hige had split up.

With Aya

She entered through the front doors and walked up to the desk. "Hello?"

A woman looked up from her papers. "Yes?"

"I'm here to check on my cat..."

"What is her name miss?"

"Masuki.."

"Alright... Just one moment please..."

Aya nodded and the woman went into the back. A few minutes later she emerged again and smiled when Aya looked her way. "Miss? Come this way..."

Aya nodded again and followed after the woman. She led her to a cage in the back room and there lay a sleeping Masuki.

"Masuki..?"

The cat's ears perked up and she cracked open an eye to look at Aya. After a few moments Masuki got up and sauntered over to the cage door.

Aya laughed. "Haven't changed a bit have ya girl?" She said. The woman opened the cage door and Aya reached inside and picked up Masuki. The cat happily licked at her face.

Aya smiled and sat down on the floor. "Hey... Masuki... I'm really sorry, but. I can't keep you any more... You understand?"

Masuki acknowledged this by mewing at her and licking her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Masuki." She said, burying her face in the cat's fur. The woman walked back out front and Aya lowered her voice to a whisper. "While you were here getting all fixed up there was a fire at the house... There's nothing left Masuki. Nothing at all..."

The cat nipped at her ear and purred, rubbing her head against Aya's face. Aya smiled and then kissed Masuki's nose. "I'll make sure you get a good owner... 'Kay?"

After paying what she could for the medical bills, Aya left with Masuki and walked towards Hoshi's house.

She walked up the front steps towards the front door and rang the doorbell. The doorknob turned and Hoshi stood in the doorway in jeans and a t-shirt. Looking quite different to Aya than what she was used to seeing him in.

"Oh. Hey Aya! What's up?"

Aya smiled. "Hey, Hoshi. I need to ask a favor of you..."

Hoshi raised and eyebrow and then smiled. "Alright, come on in." He said, standing aside in the doorway.

Aya entered, carrying Masuki's pet carrier. She set the carrier down on the ground as Hoshi closed the door. She turned to Hoshi and smiled. "Listen... There was a fire at my house the other day..."

"Oh my god... What happened?"

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... It started while I was sleeping... Anyways, so I'm gonna be staying with some friends and I can't take care of Masuki. I was wondering if yo-" She was cut short as Hoshi finished her sentance for her.

"Could take care of her for you?" He said, smiling.

Aya smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You think you could do that for me?"

Hoshi grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Never had a pet in my life! But that doesn't mean I can't try!"

Aya laughed and hugged him. "Thanks Hoshi. You're the best friend I've ever had." She pulled away. "I've gotta go now... It's probably going to be awhile before you see me.. 'kay?"

Hoshi nodded and smiled at her. Aya smiled and then knelt down, opening the door on Masuki's cage. Masuki sniffed around and then trotted out. She smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears. "Bye girl. You'll like it here I promise..." She stood up and then waved making her way to the door. "I'll see you around. Thanks again Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled again. "Anything for a friend."

With that, Aya opened the front door and stepped outside. She put her hands in her pockets and trotted down the steps.

She sighed as she walked down the street. "I guess that's it... I'm officially homeless... I'll probably never see them again..." She looked down at her feet as she walked and kicked a rock along the ground. "Masuki'll be better off with Hoshi. He'll take good care of her..." She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. No need to get down in the dumps. Masuki'll be fine." She looked around. After a few moments of thinking she headed back to where she had last seen Hige.

The two met up and walked back to the apartment in silence. Aya cast occasional glances Hige's way, and Hige did the same. After awhile they came to the building and Aya followed Hige's movements of jumping up to the ceiling. She did it effortlessly, but wasn't as surprised as she had been before.

"Hey, guys." Hige said, laying down in the shelter and placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Hige. Hey, Aya." Toboe said, smiling at the two. Aya smiled in return and sat down.

Toboe looked at the two and then raised and eyebrow. "You guys okay? You're being really quiet."

Aya nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dunno about Hige though..."

Hige cracked open an eye. "We just had a little run in with Blue. Wasn't all that pleasant.."

"Really now...?" Kiba said, looking at him. "What happened this time..."

"She jumped to conclusions... yet again..." Hige said, groaning. "I sware, she drives me to hell..."

"What made her jump to conclusions?" Toboe asked, sitting down next to Aya indian style.

Hige closed his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Aya, recieving a shrug.

Toboe and Kiba just let it go. Tsume hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation and really couldn't care less. After awhile, the boys went to sleep. Aya tried to sleep but couldn't. Instead she pulled out her diary and photo album.

She opened to a page of the diary and began to read an older passage that, juding from the handwriting, seemed to be written by a young child.

_June 16_

_I saw hunters today. I was really scared. They were walking around the park. They had really big guns and were dressed in funny black outfits. I watched them for a little while but then one of them saw me and yelled. So I had to run away. I thought they were following me back to the village. But when I got there they weren't following me. I was happy about that. Mommy told me about hunters one time. She said that they attacked her village when she was a little girl. She said that's why we don't have grandparents. Toboe says that humans are supposed to be really nice. He said he met this old lady and she gave him food and everything and took care of him. But if humans are so nice then why did they kill Grandma and Grandpa? I don't want to meet any more humans. Those ones in the park scared me. I'm not going to tell Haru though. He really doesn't like humans. I don't want him to get hurt like Grandma and Grandpa. That'd make me really sad. It's time for dinner._

_AYA_

Memories of that day suddenly came back to her. She remembered the fear pulsing through her as she ran back to the village. She flipped to another random page, somewhere towards the last entry and began to read.

_October 24_

_I saw those hunters again. The ones I saw a few years ago. This time they were just outside the village. But they didn't do anything. I kinda got scared about that. I'm glad they didn't attack the village though. But if they did me and Hige would kick some serious hunter booty! _

_Anyways, today was a pretty good day. We went fishing in the cre-_

Aya stopped reading as more memories flooded her mind. The peering eyes of the hunters out of the bushes right outside the village. The same fear she felt years ago flooding through her once again. The want to transform and attack them. And the restraint she kept on herself. Wait... Transform? Her eyes widened and she flipped to another entry later on, sloppily written as if in a hurry. And little blotches all over the page as if she was crying as she wrote, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes onto the page.

_March 10_

_It's all my fault! Those hunters that I saw a few months ago! They're attacking the village! They saw me when I was little, and saw me again a few months ago! I led them straight here! And I didn't tell anyone! I can't believe this! _

_They've killed Haru... He's never coming back... And It's all my fault... They... Got little Leena too... I can't believe that I led the killers of my only family here... I promised Mom and Dad that I'd make sure Leena and Haru stayed out of trouble. But they died because of me! They were killed! Because of my stupid and idiotic mistake! We all promised Mom and Dad that we'd go to paradise all together! But how can we keep that promise if they aren't here!_

_What am I going to do! What if they get Hige! And Toboe and Kiba! And Tsume! I won't have anyone! _

_Mom and Dad died protecting us! And now they're death has no meaning because of the fact that Haru and Leena died the same way Mom and Dad did!_

_I'm not going to be able to live with myself... I've betrayed everyone... And still, I'm just sitting here, watching everyone die protecting the village. I can look out the window and see the hunters setting fire to houses and shooting anyone in sight... I said I was going to kick some hunter ass... And that's what I'm gonna do..._

_Aya_

Aya fought back tears as she remembered that very day. She had knelt next to Haru, begging him to come back. Then she ran home, and wrote in the diary, just watching as her neighboors were killed and slaughtered ruthlessly. She remembered hiding the diary and then running out into the middle of the village. Suddenly a great realization came to her. She closed her eyes as she pictured wolves and humans fighting each other and then not long after, transforming herself. Into a ash black wolf with cold brown eyes.

"I'm... a wolf..?"

To think that all this time she spent, hating wolves, believing that they were ruthless and coldhearted, when she herself was one. She realized another thing as she looked over next to her at the sleeping Hige. It hurt her even more when she realized that these supposedly ruthless and coldhearted beings were truly her greatest friends.

She sensed another presence and quickly looked up, staring into the cold eyes of Blue. "We've gotta talk..." She said, glaring at her. Blue grabbed her arm and she dropped the book.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Shut up... do you want to wake them up?" She said, jutting her thumb towards the sleeping boys. Aya shook her head and Blue dragged her around the back of the shelter.

"Who do you think you are?"

"What?" Aya said, staring at her.

"You're getting all lovey dovey with Hige. You do realize he has no feelings for you, right?"

Aya was taken aback by this comment and could think of nothing else to say except her last phrase. "What?"

"You heard me. He doesn't even think of you as a friend! He just feels sorry for you because you have no home." She smirked inwardly at Aya's hurt expression. "That's right. He said so to me. 'I'm just letting her tag along with us because she's got nowhere else to go. I feel bad for her that's all. I don't think of her as a friend, and I sure as hell can't love her.' You see, I thought that he had something going for you, when I saw you two hugging. But he told me all this and convinced me otherwise."

Aya took a few steps back and then collapsed on the ground, sitting dumbfounded and staring up at Blue. "That's... That's not true..."

"Oh yes it is... Now hun... This is girl talk I'm giving you... I would never lie to a fellow female in this kind of chit chat. I'm much to honest for that. I'm nothing like that backstabbing loser over there." She said, waving a hand in Hige's direciton. "He doesn't love you... he never will... If you ask me, I think you should just get out now while you have the chance. You know, before you're hurt anymore by his dirty lies. The only guy a girl can rely on is her daddy... Got that..?"

Aya nodded solemnly and then stood up. "Thanks... you know... For letting me know the... truth..." She said, looking at Blue and fighting back tears.

Blue placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's no problem. You can trust me.. Now go, before the boys wake up.

Aya nodded and then walked back around the front of the shelter. She looked over her shoulder one last time at Hige, sleeping soundly. A tear fell from her eye and she ran to the edge of the building and jumped off it, running as fast as she could, to wherever her feet would take her. Leaving a clueless Hige behind.

* * *

Dun dun dun. BLUE IS SO JEALOUS! AND SHE IS AN EVIL WITCH-whacks blue plushie with a stick- Die!

-sigh- anyways... yeah, blah... R&R!

P.S. Oh, btw. I deleted what would be chapter two, because I'm not getting it back... . n e ways, so the chapter numbers that i have written in each chapter before this are a bit messed up.. so just ignore them...


	12. Lost and Found

HAPPY THANKSGIVIN' YA'LL! **_throws confetti in air_**

Turkey for all! **_tosses out turkey to random people_**

Fa la la la!

Lol. Anywho! I just want to let you know… This is the last chapter of FWW! T.T Yes, I know. Sad, right? But there will be more stories to come!

Well, chapter 12! Here it is!

* * *

Aya continued to run, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She stopped and looked up, as if looking for a sign from God. At that moment, a clap of thunder sounded, soon followed by a wave of heavy rain and a flash of lightning. Aya looked around, putting her hands over her head and ran into an alleyway. She picked up an abandoned newspaper and put it over her head, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

She sat, there, the rain dripping through the newspaper and down her face. Eventually she threw it to the side and let the rain soak her. Pulling her legs to her chest she sighed, thinking of all the events of the past few days. Finding her journal from years ago and beginning her journey to remember her past. Meeting Hige and realizing how much of a friend he truly was just three years earlier. The fire... Hige risking his life to save her. And then that hug...

Aya shivered as she began to feel the cold water on her skin, and as she thought back to that moment from just a few hours before.

_So it meant nothing... He just felt sorry for me? Because I have no home..?_

She sighed and layed down on her back, the rain falling onto her face.

_It's not like I actually loved him or anything... _She said to herself with a hint of doubt in her voice. _It just kind of hurt to realize that he didn't even think of me as a friend... _

She closed her eyes a took in a deep breath. She remembered his scent perfectly. Hot dogs. She laughed a bit as she remembered how he truly was a garbage disposal when he wanted to be.

Aya lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

--With the group--

The sun slowly rose, the light reaching the top of the building. Toboe was the first up, not long after waking everyone else.

"Hige! Where's Aya!"

"Mmm..." Hige rolled over on his side, not even hearing what Toboe had said.

"Hige! Wake up!" Toboe yelled in his ear, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Hige said, sitting up. He smacked Toboe back. "What was that for!"

"Listen to me!" Toboe yelled in return. "Notice anything missing here?" The boy said, signaling to everything in the shelter, including the sleeping Kiba and awakening Tsume.

Hige looked around for a minute and then his eyes widened. "Aya?" He stood up and pulled every blanket out of the shelter, searching for the missing girl under them.

"Oi!" Tsume said, glaring at Hige. "I was using that!"

"Shit!" Hige yelled looking around. "Tsume! Kiba! Where's Aya!"

"I know where she is..." Blue said, stepping out from behind their shelter. She smiled. "She's gone..."

"What! Gone where!" Hige said, beginning to worry.

Blue smirked. "She said she couldn't stand to be anywhere around you Hige. She said you make her sick..."

"God dammit Blue! Don't lie to me! What did you say to her!" He took Blue's shoulders in his hands and held them firmly. "Tell me now!"

"Oh, hun. What would ever make you think I'm lying to you?" Blue said, batting her eyelashes.

Hige groaned and pushed Blue away, causing her to fall to the ground. "I'm going to find her..." Without another word or waiting for a response from anyone, he was off and running.

--With Aya--

Aya rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly as the sun broke through her dreams. "Ow... My back..." She said, groaning. She moved around a bit and stretched her hands over her head. "God..."

Then she remembered what had happened the night before and all the things Blue had told her. "Oh... yeah... That's why I'm sleeping in an alley..." She said, sighing. She looked around for a moment before remembering what she had read in her diary the night before. "I'm a wolf..." She smiled a bit. "Who woulda thought... A deaf wolf..." She thought for a minute and closed her eyes. "Just stay strong, Aya... That's what Haru woulda said..."

She sat bolt upright and groaned. "Crap! My diary!" She pulled her knees to her chest and thought for a moment, trying to think of a plan to get her stuff back without being noticed. After awhile the birds began to sing a silent song to Aya and the sun brightened the alley, casting a shadow on where Aya was sitting and she realized what she had to do.

She stood and faced the street, standing in the shadows darkness. She focused hard and thought of one thing. After a moment of clearing her thoughts and thinking of that one thing, she began to change. Her body shrunk down and her back arched a bit.

Her nose grew long as well as her teeth, growing into long fangs. Her long hair shrunk into her head, to be replaced by short black hair all over her body. Her hands and feet transformed into large paws, her nails growing out and toughening into claws. Lastly a long bushy tail emerged swishing back and forth.

She took a step forward into the light and looked around a bit from her new viewpoint, wagging her tail. Stepping forward a bit more, Aya considered herself in a broken mirror lying on the ground.

_"Oh my god.."_

She turned this way and that, taking in every detail, memorizing how she looked. _"This is who I am..." _She said, with an inwardly smile. _"I like it..." _She said, turning to look towards the street. _"I gotta get my stuff back... Then... I'm on my own..." _

She poked her head out of the alley and looked around to make sure no one was watching and then took off down the street. When the people began to appear out of their houses Aya quickly transformed, realizing how much easier it was now that she knew how to do it properly.

She ran past the people bustling along the street, trying to get to work. She shivered and realized she had been cold all morning. _Probably 'cause I slept in the rain last night. _She decided to stop and sat down on a bench, not realizing who was just across the street.

"Dammit... Where is she..?" Hige sat on a bench, staring down at his feet. He caught a wiff of a familiar scent and looked up across the street quickly. He stared as he looked at all the people's faces walking down the sidewalk, making sure it wasn't who he was looking for until he caught a glimpse of a well known face.

There, sitting on the bench was who he had been looking for, and staring back at him were fear filled aqua-green eyes.

_Oh no... What am I going to do! He can't know I'm here! _Aya thought to herself, staring into crimson eyes across the street. She got up casually and strolled along with the crowd, looking over her shoulder only to see Hige running after her. "Shit..."

She took off at a sprint down the street, closely followed by Hige. Attempting to throw him off, she took a sharp turn down a random street, not paying attention to the run down houses and the fearful eyes staring at her out of the broken windows.

"Dammit Aya! Get back here!" Hige yelled, following Aya and picking up speed.

"No! Leave me alone!" Aya yelled in return, running faster as well.

Hige came within a few feet of Aya but she was still out of arm's reach and he did the last thing that came to mind. "Rargh!" He jumped at her and grabbed her wrists pinning her to the ground.

Aya fell hard, landing underneath Hige and hitting her head. "Ouch..." She sat for a moment not moving before realizing where she was. There he was. Sitting on her. Not exactly where she wanted to be at that moment. She started to squirm and kick. "Let me go!" She yelled attemping to release her arms to push him off. But he had a tight grip on her and wouldn't let her budge.

She continued to squirm and kick. "Hige! Get off me! Let me go!" She yelled constantly, along with some pleading and some 'Help me!'s. She looked around for a moment trying to think of a way to get free, until she caught sight of his eyes. His relieved crimson eyes, giving her a heartmelting look.

She stopped squirming and studied his face. Every feature about him was relieved... as if he had been realeased of an awful burden. She stared back into his eyes, searching them. _His eyes... They're... so warm... and happy... That can't be right... He never wanted me with him in the first place... _She was pulled from her thoughts as a wet drop fell onto her cheek and rolling off it. She stared in amazement as she realized that Hige was crying.

"Hige..? Why are yo-" She was cut short as he planted a kiss on her lips, silencing her momentarily.

It was then that she awoke from her dream. Her head was throbbing and she was laying on the ground a weight still on her stomach. Then she noticed a slight pressure on her lips, which lifted as soon as she groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at a mystery person. Her vision was blurred for a moment and then it cleared. She realized Hige was still sitting upon her, staring at her intently.

"You okay..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If laying on the hard ground with at least 200 pounds on my stomach with a throbbing head is okay, then I guess so..." She said, grimacing a bit as her head throbbed once more. Then she remembered the feeling of something on her lips just before she opened her eyes. _Wait… Did he just…. _She could feel her face grow hot, but tried to hide it.

"Sorry..." Hige said, staring at her. "It's just..."

Aya shook her head. "Can you get off me please..?"

"Yeah, If you give me a chance to talk before you run off again." He said standing and helping her up as well.

"You don't have to put up an act anymore you know..." She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blue told me everything... You don't ha-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blue said something to you! That god damned woman... I sware..." He said growling. "What'd she say to you?"

"You should know of all people..." Aya said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be my friend anymore... I know you're just letting me 'tag along'," She said this with finger quotes. "I mean... I thought you would be smart enough than to not pull that kind of shit with me..." She said, looking away.

"Hold the phone!" Hige said, putting up his hands to stop her. "Listen to me Aya..." He said putting one of his hands on her shoulder and using the other to put under her chin and turn her head to look at him. "How long have you known me..?"

She tried to pull her face away but Hige didn't let go. "How long?" He said, the firmness from his voice radiating through his eyes.

"All my life..." She forced herself to say. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Listen to me..." Hige said, he put his other hand on her other shoulder. "You've known Blue for what, two days? The Aya I know, wouldn't trust anything just some random person she hasn't known for very long tells her. Why change that now?"

"I.. I don't know..." Aya said, looking away.

This time Hige took both his hands and turned her head once more his way. "Dammit Aya... I want a straight answer... Give me a straight answer..." He said, glaring daggers into her aqua eyes. "Tell me... Why change? Because of one thing that one girl that you don't even know tells you..?"

Aya stood silent before him, not knowing what to say. Then Hige sighed heavily, leaning forward quickly, pressing his lips against hers. Her face grew hot and her eyes widened. She relaxed her stiff shoulders and Hige pulled away before pulling her into a close hug, holding her tightly.

"Do you know why she said that stuff? Why she told you all those things and lied to you?"

Aya shook her head and Hige released her, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Because she's stuck in the past..." He said, looking up at the blue sky and closing his eyes. "She can't get over the fact that there's a possibility that I could fall in love again, and have it not be her..." He laughed and looked at Aya. "She's a spoiled little brat... But honestly I can't blame her..."

Aya was shocked at those words and her face turned a light shade of pink once more.

"It's very possible I could be falling for someone..." He shrugged. "But! Only time will tell!" He grinned at her. "C'mon, let's get back, everyone's waiting for us so we can leave..." He said, turning and beginning down the street to meet the others.

The blush in Aya's face slowly faded away after a few moments of silence. She had to process his last words for a moment before letting them register and beginning to speak. "Where are we going?" She asked, falling into stride next to him, the moment he kissed her continuing to replay in her mind.

Hige looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "To Paradise..."

* * *

**_throws arms up in air_** yay! n.n

there ya go! ch. 12 for ya!

AND! That is… THE END!

**_insert dramatic music_** Yes, yes. I know. You're very sad, but! Be proud of me! Seeing as how this is the first fanfic I have EVER finished! **_does a little dance_** M'kay? If you guys have any ideas for other stories that you might want me to try to write for ya, I'm open to ANY offers. Just not ones with too much lemony stuff… n.n; I'm not very good with those, okay?

I love you all soo much!

Author to Reader,

**Leiko-Chan**


End file.
